Naruto: The Last
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Remake of a scene from that shit movie. NaruSaku.


**Naruto: The Last**

 **(Thank You)**

"You know Naruto, you should give Hinata a chance." Sakura voiced while laying down on the bed. Naruto used a piece of wet towel on her forehead. He couldn't help but sigh.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Sakura questioned. Her breathing increased slightly as she radiated heat.

"Sakura-chan please don't talk much. Your fever will get worse." Naruto spokes with worry. "Do you want me to massage your head? Does it hurt?"

Sakura shook her head. A smile present on her lips. "Baka, you should be worried about Hinata now. We still haven't found out where they took her."

Naruto stayed silent.

"You should give her a chance Naruto. She deserves you." She continued.

He didn't reply. She could feel his muscles tense. She knew what she was doing. But she continued. "You remember when you used to say you loved me? And how horribly I treated you?"

She waited for him to take the bait. Realizing he didn't speak, she continued. "I used to always reject you, I used to ridicule you. But that time, only Hinata used to comfort you. S-She… *huff* she-" Sakura's temperature raised. He quickly changed her towel and took a hold of her palm. Sakura tensed from the touch but didn't object. "What I am trying to say Naruto is that, Hinata loves you. She is a nice girl, she is pretty… she is honest and most importantly she loves you dearly."

Naruto finally spoke up. "Do you want me to marry her?"

She didn't expect such a question. Moreover she didn't expect for her eyes to tear up.

She quickly wiped few drops of tears with her other hand. "Looks like I got something into my eyes."

"You are a baka you know?" Naruto spoke with a sad smile. She looked at him hopefully.

"Naruto I-"

"Sakura-chan, my feelings for you haven't changed." The one sentence that she hoped to hear so much, but the one sentence that she also hope he wouldn't say.

"B-Baka." She whimpered lightly as she snatched her palm from his grip. "T-That's in the p-past. You just did that because…"

"Because?" Naruto asked.

She bit her lips, averting her eyes away from his. "Because… because of your rivalry with Sasuke!"

"With who?" Naruto asked.

"With Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Sasuke?" He rephrased with a knowing look. She immediately widened her eyes.

"Sasuke- _kun_ " She corrected.

Naruto let out a chuckle.

"W-What? Don't make fun of me…"

"Sakura-chan, my feelings for you… I don't need to explain to you. You already know what you mean to me." He spoke. "I will do anything for your happiness, if you want me to go out with Hinata, that's what I will do. Anything you ask I-"

"Please stop…" Her voice broke as fresh tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Baka… baka…" She cried as she held his hand. "Don't leave me Naruto, I will never forgive you if you leave me."

She caressed her cheek against his hand. "Why do you have to like some horrible bitch like me?"

Naruto smiled as he looked at her lovingly. "Because you are the purest person I have ever met. I love your honesty. I love your passion. I love your dedication. I love everything about you. Your eyes, your lips, your hair, your forehead. I love-"

"Stop! Baka!" She whimpered as her face heated up more than her fever. "You will give me a heart attack if you keep going!"

He laughed. A genuine laugh. Seeing her act so cute was something he didn't image her as. Probably the fever played a big factor but it only made him fall for her even more.

"Sorry sorry, I will stop." Naruto chuckled as he caressed her head lightly. She felt the smile on her face grow along with the sense of safety.

"But I don't deserve you…"

"Why you say that?" Naruto questioned.

"B-Because I have always treated you so badly… I have loved Sasuke because of how cool he was… I rejected you when you were the class outcast. I am just a normal pathetic girl who doesn't deserve you." She began to sob lightly.

Naruto didn't reply. She looked at him, expecting him to be angry by being reminded how trash she actually is. But what she got made her heart skip a beat. That same infectious, pure form of smile that he always gave to her. She was dumbfounded momentarily.

A sigh left her lips and she gave up. "How much of a good guy can you get… baka."

"Huh?"

"I am warning you, if you don't leave me… you will never have another chance. I will not let you go!"

Naruto grinned. "I like the odds. I will bid on it without a question."

…

"Baka…" She slowly sat down.

"Wait you need to rest!" Naruto semi-yelled with worry.

"I am fine. I am feeling much better now." She lied. But it was easy to make him believe that when she flashed her innocent eyes at him. She kind of felt bad for manipulating him like this but she wanted to get close to him.

"Naruto… please hug me."

His face went bit red from the sudden request from her.

"H-Hug? W-Why n-now S-Sakura-chan?"

She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I want you Naruto… I am afraid of losing you… I just want to live this moment without regrets."

He felt anger seeing her act so vulnerable. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder and looked her in the eyes sharply which startled her.

"I love you Sakura-chan. Do you get that through your pink head?!"

…

She burst out in a laughter seeing how serious he looked. Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "H-Hey!"

"Naruto, thank you."

"Thank you? Why?"

"For being there for me always." She replied with a smile. Naruto lost himself on her beautiful smile. How much he yearned for this smile.

"I-It's not big d-deal." He stuttered with a blush. She climbed towards him and rested her forehead on his chest.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"I love you, Naruto."

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: How that Naruto:The Last scene should have been! Not bs crap that we saw! Fuck Kishimoto!**


End file.
